Hopeless
by T 575
Summary: Jill Rebecca. The two women confide in each other before their end. 'M' for sex scene and language.


**RESIDENT EVIL:**

Hopeless 1

Disclaimer: Resident Evil and characters are owned by Capcom. I do not own Jill or Rebecca.

Warning: Sex scene between two women. Strong language.

Rating: M

As time passes by, the only two survivors of the Spencer mansion incident, emerge. The two ex-STARS members: Jill Valentine and Rebecca Chambers. Run like Hell out of the main doors, from the hall, followed by several hounds, hungry for their warm flesh. The two women may be in the middle of the Arklay forest with no hope of survival, but that doesn't mean they're going to stop trying.

Finally, out of breath and exhausted, Rebecca; 18 years of age, and the youngest member of RPD STARS. Gives up and collapses to the moist, dead soil beneath her...

Hours later...

Rebecca manages to barely open her eyes, her vision blurred and disorientated.

"Jill. Jill? Is that you?" Rebecca calls for aid in the dark environment she has awoken to.

"Rebecca? You awake?" Jill, also exhausted seems to have taken a nap against a wall.

"Wh—where am I?" Rebecca rubs her head and looks around, she appears to be in a log cabin.

"Don't move yet! Your leg isn't healed." Concerns Jill.

"What? My leg?" She looks down at her leg, her green military pants are torn, shredded. And decorated with blood-covered bandages.

"You stepped into a bear trap". Jill now kneels in front of her friend and tightens her bandage. "You'll just have to take it easy."

"Ah, fuck!" Rebecca screams out loud, grasping at her wound. "It hurts!"

"Yeah, well..." Jill comments coarsely before finishing up the bandages.

"How did we get here Jill?" Rebecca questions before reaching for a bottled water from her pouch.

"I had to carry you here...You weren't heavy." They both snigger. Rebecca douses her face and chest in water from the bottle.

"This shit is screwing up my fucking brain." Jill colorfully adds.

"Jill..." Says Rebecca quietly, her face looking down.

"What is it?" Officer Valentine gets up and sits on a weak looking bed next to Rebecca.

"What were you planning to do with your life, before this." Rebecca confides in Jill.

"Why'd you ask?" Jill takes the bottle from Rebecca's hands.

"Just... If we die..., I always wanted to bring order to this world."

" 'That'd be why you joined STARS?" Jill finishes off the young woman's sentence.

"Yeah. So what about you?" Rebecca waits intently, her eyes show fear, but also peace. Bizarrely because she knows it is hopeless, and welcomes a peaceful end.

"Well... I suppose I first joined the army because I wanted to thwart male oppression." Jill says casually before dripping water on her hands, cleaning the blood off. Rebecca looks shocked at her.

"Really?" Rebecca's mood has suddenly jolted to excitement. Jill's face is slightly surprised at a dumb remark from a smart person. She lifts the bottle to her mouth, she hesitates to answer.

"...NO!"

"Oh, I thought you were serious." A moment of uncomfortable silence pass. "I've always looked forward to starting a family... But now, that doesn't look like it will happen any time soon." Both Jill and Rebecca remain uncomfortable staring at the floor. "Have you—I er mean did you, have a boyfriend Jill."

"Yeah." Jill vaguely answers.

"Were you--?"

"Nah. He wasn't much." Rebecca nods understandably, while Jill takes a sip of water. "Did you have a guy?"

"Me? No way!" Rebecca answers enthusiastically. "Y'know I've never even been kissed?"

"No shit?" Jill has turned her attention to the younger officer. "Never?"

"No. Never." Rebecca answers unfortunately truthfully.

Jill, quiet and thinking, puts the bottle down on the bed. "Would you like to?"

"Huh. Wh-what're mean?" Rebecca questions as if she didn't hear her correctly. But of course she did, but just didn't know what it meant. Jill sits staring at Rebecca from the bed. She says nothing, neither does Rebecca, as Jill gets up, walks over to her and places her gentle lips on top of Rebecca's. And slowly moves them in time. Rebecca is so confused by her partners actions that she joins in, taking her chance. Moving together, Jill's calm hands roam Rebecca's heavily breathing chest, they lay on the wooden floor of the broken old shack kissing, as if they were trying to be the first down.

Next, Jill hastily unties the straps on Rebecca's shirt, pulls them open and drops the first article of clothing to the floor. Before burying her face in her tender breasts. Licking and massaging them. Jill's thumbs move carefully over Rebecca's nipples, and down her abdomen. A gasp escapes the girls lips as a pair of lips lightly press on her stomach, and down...Leaving a trail of saliva. Chambers sighs as Jill removes her lips.

"Wh-why did yo-you stop." Rebecca asks almost sadly.

"Free rides over Rebecca. Now we both have another reason to keep living...so lets get out of here."

Jill helps Rebecca back into her shirt, placing her hands under her arms, hoists the lighter woman up. Rebecca shouldered by Jill. As they both leave into the night, Rebecca shouldered by Jill.

END


End file.
